Lost
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Memberantakkan rambut cokelat yang berombak itu dengan kuat hingga pemuda malang tersebut dipaksa menunduk. Iwaizumi sengaja melakukannya agar Oikawa tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah... tapi juga mungkin karena dia masih ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya./"Sampai jumpa di festival, Ahokawa."/"Kau jahat sekali, Iwa-chan."/Fanfic Commission for Aulia./Mind to RnR?


**Jepang, Kyoto (1890)**

"Sayang, kau akan mulai melatih para penari lagi tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan di puncak siang hari ini membuat kedua laki-laki yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan berpedang mereka menoleh. Wanita yang terlihat cukup berumur itu meletakkan dua gelas _Ocha_ hangat di samping kedua laki-laki yang sedang duduk mengatur napas mereka.

Pria yang lebih tua itu hanya melihat wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya sekilas sebelum melihat ke arah lain sembari menyeka keringat di wajahnya, "Mungkin. Apalagi tahun ini yang turun adalah generasi baru semua."

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu menatap laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka. Berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan, lelaki muda itu menoleh ketika menyadari sang ibu memperhatikannya, "Berarti kau harus siap-siap berlatih pedang sendiri lagi ya, Hajime." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Ya, tidak masalah." Jawabnya apa adanya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda sebelum mereka berbicara pada satu sama lain.

Iwaizumi Hajime adalah nama lengkap anak laki-laki itu. Rambut _spike-_ nya berwarna hitam kelam, bentuk rahangnya tegas dan kuat, lalu kedua alisnya yang cukup tebal dipadu dengan kedua matanya yang setajam elang. Wajahnya memiliki ketampanan standar laki-laki berdarah Jepang pada umumnya.

Di saat orang tuanya tidak memperhatikannya lagi, dia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyeka keringatnya. Menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya, Iwaizumi tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sebagai calon samurai yang akan membela Jepang suatu hari nanti, dia selalu berlatih menggunakan pedang sebagaimana yang diarahkan sang ayah padanya. Hingga kini di umur dua puluh tiga tahun, dia telah menduduki level yang cukup tinggi dengan kemampuannya. Bahkan mungkin para samurai seangkatannya tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa itu Iwaizumi Hajime, samurai muda yang terkenal pernah mengalahkan tiga orang yang berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya seorang diri.

Namun berkat kepribadiannya yang terlalu serius, dia tidak memiliki teman yang paling tidak seumuran dengannya. Dia terlalu mempertajam kemampuannya hingga yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah cara mengoperasikan _katana_ dengan baik dan kemenangan di setiap pertandingan.

Selain itu? ...Iwaizumi belum memikirkannya.

"Sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi samurai, ayahmu adalah penari senior di _Onda Matsuri_."

Kata-kata ibunya itu kembali terngiang di kepala Iwaizumi. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat sang ayah yang masih berbincang dengan ibunya. Sebagai anak yang penurut, Iwaizumi hampir tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentang orang tuanya. Termasuk mengapa sang ayah yang katanya adalah penari di festival kesuburan itu tiba-tiba berbelok arah menggeluti dunia samurai yang berbahaya.

Yah, itu bisa ditanyakan kapan saja.

Yang jelas, meski tidak selalu setiap tahun, Iwaizumi tahu ayahnya masih belum sepenuhnya lepas dari profesi masa lalunya itu. Ayahnya masih datang ke acara pertunjukan festival tersebut sebagai tamu khusus, terkadang seperti sekarang... datang sebagai pelatih para penari itu.

Namun karena alasan yang... 'dewasa', Iwaizumi tak pernah diizinkan oleh ayahnya maupun ibunya untuk datang menghadiri festival itu. Bagi mereka, Iwaizumi yang merupakan anak tunggal itu harus terlindungi dari hal-hal vulgar yang menurut mereka sangat menempel di ritual _Onda Matsuri_ tersebut. Dan seiring waktu berlalu, Iwaizumi pun mulai terbiasa dengan sikap orang tuanya sehingga menjadi pemicu mengapa dia menjadi anak yang pasif sekarang.

Karena itu, Iwaizumi berpikir tahun ini pun akan sama. Di mata kedua orang tuanya, dia masih menjadi anak mereka yang suci dan tidak boleh ternoda. Dia harus menjadi laki-laki Jepang yang memiliki etika baik di luar maupun di dalam. Tidak boleh memiliki pikiran yang kotor meskipun hanya ingin mencoba.

Menyadari dirinya tidak terlalu diperlukan lagi di sini, Iwaizumi berdiri dari posisinya. Bermaksud berjalan menuju kamar mandinya lalu membersihkan tubuhnya di sana.

Setidaknya sampai kata-kata sang ayah menahannya.

"Untuk tahun ini, apakah kau mau ikut menonton festival, Hajime?"

Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu saja. Iwaizumi terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia menutupi ekspresinya itu dengan kembali memasang wajah datar ketika dia menoleh melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya, "Apa yang... ayah bilang? Mungkin aku salah dengar."

Kepala keluarga Iwaizumi itu tertawa kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau mendengarku dengan sangat baik, Hajime," melihat ekspresi anaknya tak berubah sedikitpun, ayah Iwaizumi itu membenarkan posisi kimono yang dikenakannya lalu ikut berdiri dan menyentuh bahu anak semata wayangnya tersebut, "kau sudah memasuki usia dewasa. Jadi, aku dan ibumu pikir sudah waktunya kau menerima informasi baru ini dan mempelajarinya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Jelasnya.

Iwaizumi kali ini menunjukkan kedua matanya yang membulat, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar tak menyangka sang ayah telah memikirkan itu. Dia melihat ke bawahnya, seolah memikirkan kata-kata pria di hadapannya. Akhirnya setelah lama merenung, Iwaizumi mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya, "Aku mau ikut, ayah."

Sang ayah tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya. Dia kemudian menepuk bahu Iwaizumi beberapa kali sebelum menarik tangannya. Ibunya yang sedari tadi duduk bersimpuh akhirnya mulai ikut berdiri di samping suaminya. Menatap anak mereka satu-satunya, "Kau masih ingat apa itu _Onda Matsuri, '_ kan?"

Senyum di wajah Iwaizumi sedikit menghilang. Meski begitu, dia mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu. Bahkan meskipun orang tuanya hanya menjelaskan sebagian besarnya saja, Iwaizumi masih dapat mencuri dengar kata-kata para murid ayahnya yang lain ketika mereka semua sedang berlatih bersama di bawah bimbingan beliau.

Sebagai salah satu festival kesuburan paling kuno di Jepang, _Onda Matsuri_ atau secara harfiah diartikan sebagai Festival Sawah, diadakan pada tanggal tiga Februari di Kuil _Asuka-ni-imasu_ di Jepang barat. Onda Matsuri selalu diadakan pada hari Minggu pertama bulan Februari. Awalnya itu diadakan pada hari kesebelas dari bulan pertama dalam kalender lunar.

Asuka adalah jantung politik, budaya dan spiritual Jepang. Kuil para umat shinto ini dikenal luas berkat ritual kesuburan legendarisnya yang kabarnya dapat membawa keberuntungan dalam perjodohan, pernikahan dan kehamilan.

Setidaknya begitulah penjelasan orang tuanya.

Tapi, yang didengar Iwaizumi tentang isi festival itu sendiri, dia dapatkan dari rekan-rekan seperguruannya. Meski posisi duduknya terpaut cukup jauh dari mereka, itu tak berlaku untuk pendengaran tajam pemuda yang selalu peka dengan sekitarnya tersebut.

"Upacara ini diawali dengan beberapa orang berpakaian putih yang akan membawa beras untuk persembahan pada dewa-dewa, lalu disusul para penari yang melakukan ritual seks di depan penonton. Menggelikan sekali tapi itu poin utama mengapa festival ini begitu menarik! Rugi kalau kau belum pernah menontonnya hahaha!"

Iwaizumi mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya tiga orang penari itu semuanya adalah laki-laki yang memakai topeng. Namun salah satunya ada yang berperan sebagai perempuan, dia harus tiduran dan membuka kedua kakinya untuk mengundang penari lain yang sama-sama pria untuk bergerak seolah memasuki dirinya! Bisakah kau bayangkan kalau kau berada di posisi dia? Aku sih tidak mau hahaha—"

Dan di detik itu, Iwaizumi Hajime tak dapat mengingat apapun lagi. Dia sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pertandingan yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Karena selanjutnya, biarkan dia sendiri yang mencari tahu... apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik proses berjalannya festival kesuburan tersebut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pairs : IwaOi (Iwaizumi x Oikawa)_

 _Genres : Romance/Tragedy/Drama_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC, semi-explicit, heavy theme, sex scene_

KISAH INI HANYALAH FIKSI.

TIDAK BERSANGKUTAN DENGAN SUATU AGAMA, KELOMPOK, SEJARAH, ATAU NAMA APAPUN.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aulia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LOST**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagi pemuda berambut cokelat dengan model berombak itu, hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mengatur kehidupannya.

Termasuk memilih menjadi penari hanya karena bosan.

Atau memilih menjadi penari untuk menghindar dari kewajiban membela negara.

Yang manapun, pada akhirnya keputusan hanya ada di tangannya seorang.

"Hei, Tooru!" teriakan seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermodel tajam berdiri semua di atas kepalanya itu membuat laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sedang memakan _onigiri-_ nya diam-diam tersebut tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang, "Kau masih makan? Sebentar lagi kita mau latihan lho."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Oikawa itu memakan nasi kepalnya semakin cepat dan menelannya terburu-buru sebelum berdiri tegap. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya ketika pemuda yang tadi meneriakinya kini telah sampai di depannya, "Kau mengatakan itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Tendou- _chan_. Aku sudah lelah menunggu pelatih baru itu." Keluh Oikawa Tooru sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tendou Satori hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menarik lengan Oikawa lalu kembali melangkah melalui jalan yang baru saja dilewatinya, "Walau begitu jangan seenaknya lari dari gazebo. Aku bisa jengkel jika lama-lama mendengar Wakatoshi terus mengoceh karena kita kekurangan anggota dan sebagainya." Tendou mengangkat kepalanya hingga dia melihat Oikawa di belakangnya sedang menjilat jari-jari tangan kanannya yang dia gunakan saat memakan _onigiri_ tadi, "Dan lagi, kau bisa makan langsung di gazebo, 'kan?"

Oikawa menarik jari-jari itu keluar dari mulutnya, "Kalau begitu, Ushiwaka- _chan_ akan mengomel padaku dan aku bisa jengkel, 'kan?" menyipitkan kedua matanya, Oikawa menambahkan, "Karena itu, lebih baik aku pergi saja agar kau yang kena ceramahnya haha!"

Tendou mulai memicingkan kedua matanya, "Wahaha, kau memang menyebalkan ya~" ucapnya sembari tertawa dan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya selagi mereka berjalan.

Oikawa seperti biasa hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Terima kasih~"

Mereka terus berjalan seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di gazebo yang dimaksud. Di sana, kedua pemuda yang seumuran itu melihat satu lagi teman mereka yang lain dengan seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua dan belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Tendou menoleh untuk melihat Oikawa di belakangnya. Mereka saling menukar tatapan yang berbicara pada satu sama lain sebelum mereka kembali berjalan menghampiri Ushijima Wakatoshi yang menyadari kehadiran kedua temannya.

Pria tua yang sedari tadi berbicara menghadap lelaki berambut hitam kecokelatan di depannya itu juga ikut meluruskan tubuhnya searah dengan dua penari yang baru saja datang. Oikawa masih memasang wajah malasnya... setidaknya sampai dia melihat sosok yang ternyata sebelumnya tertutup pria tua itu dari sudut pandang matanya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tatapan mata tajamnya yang... membuat Oikawa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Apa pemuda itu sedang melotot padanya? Atau—

"Jadi, ini Tendou dan Oikawa, Iwaizumi- _san,_ " Ushijima melakukan gestur gerakan tangan yang menunjukkan kedua temannya bergantian sebelum dia berdiri di samping mereka lalu gerakan tangannya mengarah pada pria di depan mereka, "Tendou, Oikawa, ini Iwaizumi- _san_ yang akan menjadi pelatih kita selama sebulan sampai _Onda Matsuri_ tiba." Ucap pria paling tinggi itu dengan datar seperti biasa.

Oikawa dan Tendou membungkukkan tubuh mereka sembilan puluh derajat kemudian dibalas kepala keluarga Iwaizumi itu dengan bungkukan yang tidak begitu dalam sebagai tanda hormat. Setelah mereka semua berdiri tegak, Ushijima langsung mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet.

Pria itu duduk lebih sedikit maju dibanding pemuda yang Oikawa perkirakan mungkin juga seumuran dengan mereka bertiga. Dia hanya diam saja sedari awal tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dan dari cara duduknya yang tegap, Oikawa memperkirakan dia mungkin semacam _bodyguard_ guru baru mereka ini. Namun sebelum dia bisa memperkirakan lebih jauh, pria yang duduk tepat searah dengan Oikawa mulai berdehem pelan.

"Lalu? Apakah kalian sudah menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi suami, istri, dan orang tua?" tanyanya.

Oikawa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda yang membuatnya penasaran itu lalu menatap pria di depannya ketika Ushijima menjawab, "Belum. Kami sudah sepakat agar guru saja yang menentukan peran kami masing-masing karena guru pasti lebih mengerti peran yang pantas untuk kami."

Alasan Ushijima cukup masuk akal hingga membuat pria itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah mendapat gambaran peran yang akan kalian pegang di detik pertama aku melihat kalian."

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik lengan kimono panjang yang dikenakannya, dia menunjuk Ushijima yang paling ujung pertama.

"Suami."

Menunjuk Tendou di paling ujung bagian lain.

"Orang tua."

Lalu yang terakhir... Oikawa di tengah.

"Istri."

Mendapat peran yang cukup di luar dugaannya, Oikawa mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum dengan cepat dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu merilekskan tubuhnya.

Entah dia menyadari atau tidak ketika pemuda di samping Iwaizumi- _san_ itu juga ikut menegang ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

Pria di depan Oikawa menatapnya lurus, "Aku memutuskan peran ini berdasarkan penilaian pertamaku saat melihat ekspresi kalian ketika menatapku. Kuharap kalian tidak meragukan pengalamanku," dia kembali melipat tangannya di balik kimono lalu bertanya, "apa ada yang ingin kalian katakan? Terutama kau, yang mungkin mendapat peran paling menyusahkan di sini, sang istri?"

Ushijima dan Tendou secara reflek melirik Oikawa yang duduk tepat di tengah mereka. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka. Kupikir aku akan menjadi suami, Tendou- _chan_ akan menjadi istri, dan Ushiwaka- _chan_ akan menjadi orang tua," ucapnya santai.

Pemuda paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga itu sedikit menekan suaranya, "Oika—"

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menolak peran ini?" potong guru mereka tersebut. Dia memicingkan kedua matanya semakin dalam pada pemuda yang mengenakan kimono sederhana dengan warna abu-abu muda di depannya.

Oikawa terdiam beberapa saat lalu dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan pandangan seseorang yang sangat intens terhadap dirinya membuat Oikawa sedikit melirik ke arah yang dia ketahui tersebut. Pemuda aneh yang terlihat menunjukkan rasa kekhawatirannya meski dia berusaha berkali-kali untuk menyembunyikannya dengan melihat ke arah lain setiap dia menyadari Oikawa melihatnya.

Bodoh.

Setidaknya dia bisa berhenti meremas lututnya sendiri dengan kuat seperti itu, 'kan? Justru hal itu semakin menunjukkan bahwa dia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya.

Bodoh sekali.

Mendengus, Oikawa kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria tua di hadapannya, "Tidak masalah, lagipula sepertinya itu memang keputusan terbaik."— _dan agar pertemuan menyebalkan ini cepat berakhir._ Tambah Oikawa dalam hati.

Pria berambut hitam itu tak langsung menjawab, dia menatap kedua mata Oikawa dengan dalam sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan memberi penjelasan singkat," pria itu berdiri dari posisinya, "seperti yang kalian semua ketahui. Poin utama tarian ini adalah untuk menunjukkan kehidupan rumah tangga suami-istri pada umumnya. Tarian ini bersifat wajib karena menjadi ciri khas _Onda Matsuri_ itu sendiri." Dia menatap ketiga pria yang masih duduk di depannya.

"Sepanjang pertunjukan berlangsung kalian tetap akan memakai baju dan topeng. Mungkin tarian ini bersifat melucu, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa sepenuhnya main-main dalam setiap gerakannya. Terutama... saat adegan melakukan seks."

Ushijima memasang wajahnya semakin serius, Oikawa hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan malas, sementara Tendou tertawa kecil dan menyikut Oikawa yang mulai melototinya kesal.

"Adegan ini tentu saja akan dilakukan oleh suami-istri. Orang tua akan bergerak seolah menutupi hingga mengganggu mereka. Asal kalian mengikuti skenario, seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah." Dia kemudian menghela napas lalu bertanya, "Jadi, apa kalian siap?"

Ketiga pemuda berumur dua puluh tahunan di depannya mengangguk bersama.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai membahasnya besok." Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pria itu berjalan melewati mereka bertiga, "Selamat beristirahat."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung turun dari lantai gazebo dan berjalan cepat menuju luar pagar. Pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikutinya juga ikut berdiri lalu melewati ketiga calon penari muda yang masih berdiri berderet untuk mengantar kepergian guru mereka tersebut.

Saat mendengar langkahnya semakin mendekat, Oikawa sengaja melirik ketika pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu akan lewat tepat di samping Tendou. Sesuai dugaannya, laki-laki itu melihat ke arahnya lagi. Begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, pemuda itu langsung kembali melihat ke depan lagi dan berjalan cepat menyesuaikan kecepatan langkahnya pada pria yang lebih tua di depannya.

Oikawa menatap punggungnya kesal, tapi dia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara itu, Tendou di sampingnya mulai bertanya, "Kau benar-benar yakin bisa memerankan peran istri, Tooru?" Tendou memasang wajah yang sangat menyebalkan—menurut Oikawa—lalu merangkul pemuda di tengah tersebut, "Untuk seorang pemikat wanita bukankah hal itu cukup sulit, hm~?"

Melirik Tendou di sampingnya malas, meski akhirnya dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Oh ayolah, aku hanya perlu bersikap malu-malu dan tiduran sembari membuka kakiku saja, 'kan? Justru aku beruntung, Tendou- _chan~_ " menatap Tendou dengan tatapan mengejek, dia menambahkan, "apalagi orang tua harus banyak berlari-lari dan melompat, melelahkan sekali," ucapnya.

Sebelum Tendou sempat membalas, Ushijima berkata, "Tapi, peran suami juga cukup banyak... bahkan sudah banyak aksi sebelum pertunjukan tari dimulai." Gumamnya—entah apa dia senang atau tidak.

Oikawa menyeringai, " _Well,_ aku tak peduli soal itu, Ushiwaka- _chan,_ " melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Oikawa memasang wajah mengejeknya, "yang penting kau harus berjuang keras agar tidak menyakiti istrimu ini, su-a-mi-ku."

Dan Tendou akhirnya tertawa puas sembari memegang perutnya di samping mereka. Setidaknya sampai Ushijima memukul punggungnya lalu menarik kerah belakangnya untuk kembali ke dalam gazebo. Oikawa hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua temannya sebelum berjalan berdampingan bersama mereka berdua.

Ketiga teman baik yang sudah bertetangga sejak kecil itu akhirnya membereskan tempat latihan mereka sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Yak, berhenti dulu."

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang telah terbaring di atas tatami itu hanya mengedip menatap wajah tegang temannya yang akan berperan menjadi suaminya itu di atas tubuhnya. Meski disebut wajah tegang, sebenarnya tidak begitu terlihat. Hanya Oikawa Tooru dan Tendou Satori yang bisa melihatnya... dan mungkin juga pria tua yang mengaku dirinya sebagai sosok yang berpengalaman di bidang ini.

Ushijima Wakatoshi memejamkan kedua matanya erat kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk bersimpuh. Sementara Oikawa yang telah di posisi tiduran sebelumnya kini ikut mendorong tubuhnya ke atas dengan kedua tangan di sampingnya. Dia menarik kedua kakinya yang berada di kanan-kiri tubuh Ushijima lalu ikut duduk bersimpuh.

"Postur tubuhmu terlalu tegang. Kau bisa membuat salah paham para penonton. Selain itu, suami di pertunjukan ini harus tegas dan terlihat pantas memimpin keluarga," ucapnya dingin. Ushijima tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Guru mereka menghela napas, "Oikawa saja sudah memahami perannya dengan baik. Harusnya kau mulai terbawa dengan _pace-_ nya."

Tidak memberi bantahan apapun, Ushijima mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam, "Iya, saya mengerti."

Meski begitu, ceramah sang guru ternyata belum berhenti. Oikawa melirik Tendou di sampingnya yang masih berdiri, mereka berdua hanya bisa saling mengangkat bahu. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat selain menyemangati Ushijima diam-diam dengan perannya yang cukup sulit ini.

Sebagai suami, Ushijima harus menunjukkan diri sebagai lelaki yang bisa memimpin keluarga—memimpin sang istri dan orang tua. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga harus bisa menunjukkan sifat nakal yang suka menggoda wanita lain sebelum dia menikah sebagaimana sifat alami laki-laki pada umumnya.

Yang cocok dengan peran seperti ini... memang Oikawa Tooru. Tapi, meski mereka sudah mencoba membicarakannya beberapa waktu lalu dengan sang guru, tetap saja keputusannya tak berubah. Dan lagi, Ushijima tidak banyak melakukan pembelaan diri. Sebagai tipe pasif, dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendalami perannya mengesampingkan sifat aslinya yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Mungkin kau memang harus latihan sendiri dulu sebelum bergabung bersama Tendou dan Oikawa," ucap pelatih mereka akhirnya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah dua penari lain, "kalian boleh keluar dulu sekarang. Aku akan memanggil kalian lagi sebelum waktu latihan selesai."

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Oikawa dan Tendou akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum menyempatkan diri melirik teman mereka yang mungkin akan melalui saat-saat tersulit di dalam hidupnya.

Sesampainya di luar, Tendou langsung memisahkan diri, "Aku ke toilet ya," ucapnya.

Oikawa hanya mendengus, "Aku mau beli roti susu." Balasnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari satu sama lain, keduanya langsung berpisah begitu saja.

Di luar pagar, Oikawa berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Pria dengan tinggi 184 cm itu terlalu fokus dengan jalan di depannya saat dia secara reflek bergumam, "Hari ini dia tidak da—"

 _ **Tep**_

Lalu tiba-tiba laki-laki yang berpapasan dengannya membuat kata-katanya tertahan.

Wajah Oikawa langsung berubah syok saat dia menoleh sepenuhnya. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam _spike_ itu hanya menatapnya bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Oikawa membuka tutup mulutnya sebelum dia membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Langkahnya yang maju kini semakin cepat, kepalanya semakin menunduk karena rasa malu tak tertahankan di dalam dadanya, Oikawa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Dia datang, dia datang, dia datang, dia datang—" ucapnya berulang kali dengan cepat dan sangat pelan di setiap langkahnya yang melebar. Dia berusaha tak mempedulikan laki-laki yang mungkin sedang menatapnya aneh di belakangnya. Meski begitu, Oikawa bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin memanas dan darah berkumpul di wajahnya.

Oh, tidak.

Perasaan menggelikan macam apa ini!?

Kesal karena tak menemukan jawaban... dan lagi, dia sudah terlanjur lari hingga sampai ke toko tujuannya, akhirnya Oikawa menghela napas keras. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat perempuan penjaga toko langganannya itu seperti biasa menatapnya penuh damba. Merasa dirinya sedang berantakan sekarang, Oikawa menarik paksa senyumnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ng, roti susu satu seperti biasa ya."

"Tentu saja, Oikawa- _san!_ " ucap perempuan di depannya dengan semangat. Oikawa hanya mengangguk saja. Tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu langsung memberikannya kantong plastik berisi roti susu yang hangat, "Silahkan!"

"Terima kasih," jawab Oikawa dengan nada yang harus dia akui tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang, Oikawa langsung melakukan gigitan pertamanya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebagian roti yang telah digigitnya itu siap untuk ditelan ketika sosok di depannya kini membuatnya tersedak.

"UHUK!" Oikawa akhirnya berhasil menehan rotinya, "KAU—"

Pemuda di depannya hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat Oikawa sebelum melihat penjual di belakangnya, "Aku mau satu roti selai." Ucapnya datar.

Merasa jengkel karena diabaikan, Oikawa memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berjalan melewati laki-laki aneh yang belakangan memenuhi kepalanya itu. Laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai samurai itu—terlihat dari sarung pedang yang selalu dibawanya—menerima roti pesanannya lalu berbalik hanya untuk melihat Oikawa telah jauh di depannya. Dia meremas bungkus rotinya erat sebelum berjalan cepat mengikuti penari yang kebetulan mendapat peran sebagai istri tersebut.

Tahu bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam itu telah mengikutinya, Oikawa mendengus sebelum membuka pembicaraan di tengah kegiatannya memakan roti, "Jangan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang orang seperti tadi dong," menyadari Oikawa berbicara padanya, laki-laki itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya menatap punggung di depannya, "bagaimana jika aku mati tersedak gara-gara kau? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab?" tanyanya sengit setelah menghabiskan gigitan terakhirnya.

Yang diajak berbicara diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Maaf kalau begitu," ucapnya. Tubuh Oikawa sedikit berjengit menyadari ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara pemuda di belakangnya, "kupikir kau tahu aku di belakangmu." Lanjutnya apa adanya.

Oikawa memasang ekspresi tak percaya sebelum dia mengeluarkan kata-kata selanjutnya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, "Mana mungkin aku menyadari pria pendek sepertimu berdiri di belakangku."

Mendengar ini, langkah laki-laki dengan tinggi 179 cm itu berhenti. Empat urat siku-siku muncul di ujung dahinya, "...Hah?"

Tanpa menangkap aura mengerikan yang mulai muncul di sekitarnya, Oikawa langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana semuanya mendadak terasa ringan begitu saja. Dia menunjukkan senyuman terlebarnya ketika berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu. Kau samurai penjaga Iwaizumi- _san, '_ kan?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda itu sekilas lupa dengan alasan yang membuatnya kesal. Dia menghela napas, "Bukan. Aku anaknya." Jawabnya lugas. Hal yang membuat Oikawa kehilangan senyumannya dan memasang ekspresi kaget, "Namaku Iwaizumi Hajime."

Oikawa mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Anaknya... dia bilang dia anaknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Oikawa mulai mengingat wajah gurunya itu lalu menyesuaikannya dengan wajah pemuda di depannya.

...Mirip sih.

Hei, kenapa dia—dan mungkin dua temannya yang lain—tidak pernah sadar!?

"Aaah, jadi ternyata selama ini aku salah sangka hahaha!" ucap Oikawa akhirnya dengan santai sembari menepuk kedua tangannya. Dia tertawa bodoh sebelum mengerling nakal seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika menggoda wanita, "Maafkan aku ya, Iwa- _chan!_ "

Kedua mata Iwaizumi membulat. Kini urat siku-siku di dahinya semakin menebal dan mungkin berkembang biak. Dengan kesal, dia berjalan cepat ke arah Oikawa yang tak menduga perilakunya. Ketika jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis, Oikawa kehilangan senyumannya begitu Iwaizumi menarik kerah kimononya sehingga dia dipaksa menunduk. Ujung hidungnya dan Iwaizumi nyaris bersentuhan, membuat Oikawa menahan napas.

"Pertama, jangan memanggilku Iwa- _chan!_ " Iwaizumi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Lalu, jangan menyepelekan aku hanya karena aku pendek, dasar bodoh!" teriaknya dengan tatapannya yang lurus tajam menusuk kedua iris cokelat Oikawa yang memang jelas lebih tinggi darinya mau dilihat dari segi manapun juga.

Nada yang digunakan Iwaizumi sebenarnya cukup menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi... terlebih untuk orang yang seharusnya baru saja mengetahui nama Iwaizumi sendiri. Tapi—

—Oikawa tak dapat menahan perasaan antusias yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dirinya.

Mengetahui laki-laki ini berbahaya justru membuat sesuatu memicu darahnya berdesir kencang.

Oikawa sedikit kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tapi, kini dia telah menguasai pengontrolan dirinya dengan baik. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat alami itu memasang senyum—sok—bodohnya sebelum berbicara sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Iwa- _chan!_ "

Empat urat siku-siku itu semakin membesar, "Kau—DASAR BODOH!"

 _ **DHUAG**_

Oh.

Sepertinya Oikawa Tooru telah menemukan alasannya untuk semakin menikmati latihan pertunjukan ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Iwa- _chan!_ "

Hari ini tepat dua minggu sejak nama itu mengudara di setiap sesi latihan mereka. Ushijima dan Tendou bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah panggilan itu muncul. Ketika mereka menoleh, mereka akan melihat wajah Iwaizumi Hajime yang merengut kesal—namun sudah menyerah setelah mengingatkan Oikawa berkali-kali untuk berhenti memanggilnya begitu—akhirnya dia hanya membalas sapaan Oikawa dengan pukulan singkat pada dahi laki-laki berambut cokelat alami tersebut.

Awalnya tentu saja baik Ushijima dan Tendou sempat kaget dengan kenyataan Oikawa yang berani sekali memanggil nama anak guru mereka dengan santai seperti itu. Tidak, kenyataan bahwa pemuda samurai itu adalah anak sang guru saja sudah cukup mengagetkan bagi mereka. Apalagi jika mengingat nama Iwaizumi Hajime cukup terkenal di kalangan samurai muda—begitu kata Tendou.

Tapi, entah Oikawa beruntung atau tidak... ketika guru yang selalu terlihat memasang wajah galak saat melatih mereka itu suatu hari tersenyum kecil saat melihat Oikawa dan Iwaizumi dari kejauhan lalu mengatakan, "Tidak masalah. Aku senang melihat Hajime telah menemukan teman dekat pertamanya."

Setidaknya Ushijima dan Tendou bisa bernapas lega mendengar itu.

Mereka turut senang juga melihat Oikawa yang kembali bersemangat seperti biasa. Sejak mendapat peran istri, Oikawa selalu terlihat bosan. Entah apakah karena peran itu memang membosankan atau karena ada hal lain. Oikawa terlalu ahli dalam hal menyembunyikan semua perasaannya.

Hanya saja sebagai teman yang baik, mereka berharap kedekatan Oikawa dengan Iwaizumi bisa memberi dampak positif untuk perkembangan pertunjukan mereka ke depannya.

Di sisi lain, Ushijima juga terlihat semakin berkembang dengan baik. Jenius dalam bekerja keras memang sudah menjadi sebutannya sehari-hari. Selain menjadi penari di kuil Asuka, Ushijima bekerja membuat _mochi_ bersama keluarganya. Dia sudah diajari memegang palu dan bagaimana caranya memukul adonan _mochi_ dengan benar sejak kecil. Sementara itu, Tendou berasal dari keluarga petani. Berkat koneksi inilah dia bisa menjadi penari kuil yang menggelar festival kesuburan panen mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Oikawa yang sedang mengunyah potongan roti susu di mulutnya menoleh. Dia menatap Iwaizumi yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan serius di wajahnya. Tatapan yang seakan mengatakan... _"Beri tahu aku tentang dirimu."_

Tatapan itu membuat wajah Oikawa kembali memerah lalu melihat ke depannya lagi dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia menggigit roti susunya kasar sebelum mengunyahnya. Memberi jeda waktu yang cukup lama, Oikawa berpikir haruskah dia menceritakan tentang dirinya? Dia tidak begitu suka melakukan itu... meski dia sering tanpa sadar menceritakan tentang kehidupan orang lain yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik.

Tapi, meski Iwaizumi tidak mengatakan apapun. Oikawa tahu dia masih menunggunya. Dan... untuk beberapa alasan, Oikawa merasa dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Iwaizumi. Entah kenapa.

Menggeram kesal, akhirnya Oikawa berkata pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi, "Keluargaku adalah keluarga militer. Ayah menjabat sebagai letnan dua. Ibu... terkadang membantu menjadi kepala tim medis di sana."

Mendengar ini, kedua mata Iwaizumi membulat. Dia tahu keluarga militer itu cukup kaya berkat pengabdian mereka untuk negara sehingga kebutuhan hidup mereka pasti terjamin. Meski mungkin kepemilikan material keluarga militer dan keluarga samurai tak jauh berbeda, tetap saja gaya hidup keluarga militer yang akan berhadapan dengan musuh di luar negara Jepang itu memiliki perbedaan mendasar dengan keluarga tradisional yang masih menjunjung tinggi nilai samurai sebagai darah murni di negara matahari ini.

Namun sebelum Iwaizumi sempat bertanya lagi, Oikawa meremas bungkus roti di tangannya lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menanyakan mengapa aku di sini sekarang," melirik Iwaizumi yang menatapnya penasaran, Oikawa sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang berada di atas kedua lututnya, "ah, aku tak tahu apa aku boleh mengatakan ini atau tidak."

"...Katakan."

Perintah Iwaizumi membuat tubuh Oikawa berjengit meski sekilas. Laki-laki itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tapi dia enggan menatap Iwaizumi di sampingnya, "Karena aku benci berada di keluarga militer itu."

Iwaizumi hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dengan sabar.

"Mereka selalu menganjurkanku untuk mengikuti jejak mereka. Mereka membuatku berpikir... apakah mereka pikir karena aku lahir berkat mereka, lantas itu berarti aku juga akan tertarik untuk memegang senjata dan bermandikan darah jika suatu saat perang dunia akan tercetus?"

Tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk menjawab, Iwaizumi hanya diam sembari melihat jalan di bawahnya... lalu melirik sarung pedang di pinggang kirinya.

Dia juga... menjadi samurai karena perintah orang tuanya, 'kan?

"Aku benci setiap mereka menyinggung soal masa depanku itu secara sepihak. Seolah-olah aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi boneka mereka." Oikawa mendengus dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat, "Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Aku 'kan hanya dititipkan _Kami-sama_ pada mereka—"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi memotong dengan sabar, dia menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "kupikir kau sudah keterlaluan. Jangan membicarakan orang tuamu seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga berkat mereka, kau ada di sini sekarang."

Perkataan ini membuat Oikawa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau jadi membela mereka?" balasnya sengit. Iwaizumi kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Melihat Iwaizumi kembali diam, Oikawa membuang wajahnya, "Yang jelas, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindar dari dunia militer. Bahkan kau pun tak akan bisa menghentikanku, Iwa- _chan._ " Ucapnya dalam.

Iwaizumi tidak mengatakan apapun—lebih tepatnya, sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang membuat Oikawa masih memiliki sifat dasar untuk bermain-main dan tak pernah bisa benar-benar serius dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Termasuk menjadi penari di _Onda Matsuri_ ini.

...Tunggu dulu.

"Hei," Iwaizumi memanggil sekali lagi, "aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu menjadi penari di sini," Oikawa akhirnya menoleh dan menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan bingung lalu Iwaizumi membalas tatapannya, "aku bisa melihat Ushijima dan Tendou mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi kau..." Iwaizumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia yakin Oikawa pasti tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Oikawa hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan sebelum dia menghadap depan dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Poninya menutupi tatapan yang dipasang kedua matanya beriris cokelat senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya 'kan, Iwa- _chan?_ "

Iwaizumi bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras.

"Menjadi pemeran di _Onda Matsuri_ ini adalah batu lompatan untuk menghindariku dari takdir yang harus kuhadapi sebagai keturunan keluarga militer."

Oikawa tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan mulutnya. Seolah-olah jauh di dalam hatinya, dia ingin Iwaizumi mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya... yang busuk dan licik ini.

Hanya saja, meski begitu—

"Tapi yah, tidak mungkin hanya dengan mengabdi pada kuil saja bisa menghindariku dari menjadi anggota militer begitu saja. Aku harus mencari batu lompatan lain yang lebih memastikan agar bibir orang tuaku terkunci rapat."

—pemuda berambut cokelat alami itu berharap... setidaknya ada satu orang saja yang mau membelanya di dunia ini.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Iwaizumi berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menyadari gerakannya, Oikawa menoleh dan melihat laki-laki itu berdiri tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia berjalan maju seperti akan meninggalkan Oikawa begitu saja, membuat Oikawa reflek memanggil, "Iwa- _chan?_ Mau kemana? Jam istirahat masih lama—"

"Kau tahu mengapa ayahku yang sudah pensiun dan fokus pada profesi lain masih mau mengajari kalian agar kalian bisa menunjukkan yang terbaik di festival ini?" pertanyaan itu tak disangka oleh Oikawa yang sedikit kaget. Dia menatap punggung Iwaizumi yang masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya dia bergerak lalu menghadap Oikawa yang masih duduk di depannya.

"Karena ayahku masih mencintai _Onda Matsuri_ ," mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam. Dia menatap Oikawa dengan ekspresi marah yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya—atau bahkan dia sendiri mungkin tak menyangka memiliki ekspresi itu di wajahnya, "dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan diri mendengarkan seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa merendahkan festival ini begitu saja."

Oikawa membuka mulutnya lalu menggertakkan giginya, "Tidak tahu apa-apa? Ya benar, aku memang tidak mengerti apa bagusnya festival ini," berdiri dengan cepat, Oikawa menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "Kalau memang ada jalan lain selain menjadi penari di festival yang membosankan ini, aku juga pasti akan melakukannya tanpa perlu kau minta!" teriaknya dengan kedua tangan yang telah mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Dan aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan padaku. Ini jalan yang akan aku lalui. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Lanjut Oikawa tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi. Napasnya terasa sesak ketika dia terus berteriak. Terlebih saat melihat Iwaizumi di depannya hanya diam dan menyembunyikan ekspresi kedua matanya.

Rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata. Oikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Meremas kimono yang menutupi dada bidangnya.

Kenapa?

Bahkan Iwaizumi yang dia pikir bisa dia percaya... ternyata juga tidak berpihak padanya.

Hampir saja Oikawa melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat ini, sampai Iwaizumi kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apapun ya... pantas saja kau tidak membantah sama sekali ketika mendapatkan peran istri. Kupikir kau memang mencintai festival ini sehingga tidak masalah mendapatkan peran apapun. Ternyata perkiraanku salah."

Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi dengan bingung, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Iwaizumi akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum yang entah menggambarkan kesedihan, kasihan, atau marah itu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari takdirmu. Apakah melakukan gerakan dengan membuka kakimu seperti pelacur itu adalah salah satunya?"

Pertanyaan yang menusuk itu membuat napas Oikawa tercekat.

"Kau akan ditonton banyak orang saat melakukan itu, 'kan? Jadi, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur, 'kan? Apa aku salah?" senyum Iwaizumi terlihat rusak ketika dia bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras, "Kau akan melakukan apapun selama kau tidak masuk ke dalam dunia militer, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Menjadi bahan tontonan dan tertawaan orang jauh lebih baik dari membela negara ini begitu, 'kan? Oi—"

 _ **DHUAG**_

Iwaizumi sadar dia pasti akan mendapatkan ini cepat atau lambat, tapi dia tak menyangka ternyata rasanya masih sesakit ini. Kepala Iwaizumi dipaksa menoleh ke samping. Hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai Iwaizumi bisa merasakan darah di sudut bibirnya. Ekspresi Iwaizumi masih datar ketika dia meluruskan kepalanya lagi. Dia menatap Oikawa yang terengah di depannya setelah memukul wajahnya dengan keras.

Lalu, kedua iris hitam _onyx_ miliknya membulat sempurna.

Saat melihat air mata itu mengalir begitu saja di depannya. Hanya sekilas, karena Oikawa dengan cepat menutup wajahnya dan menyeka air matanya. Enggan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya itu pada pemuda yang telah merendahkannya.

Kini gantian napas Iwaizumi yang tercekat. Tangannya berniat menyentuh wajah laki-laki di depannya, "Oikawa—"

Dan tentu saja Oikawa langsung menepisnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Oikawa berjalan cepat melewati Iwaizumi dan mengabaikan panggilannya. Dia langsung menghilang pada belokan yang mengarah ke gazebo. Meninggalkan Iwaizumi yang masih terpaku di posisinya.

Melihat sosok Oikawa yang tak lagi tertangkap kedua matanya membuat Iwaizumi menurunkan tangannya yang sempat berniat menyentuh pemuda di depannya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat hingga kuku-kukunya melukai kulit telapak tangannya meski tak sampai berdarah. Setelah itu, Iwaizumi menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang dengan tangan kanannya dan meremasnya sedikit lebih kuat. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum menggertakkan giginya.

"Bodoh."

Iwaizumi Hajime tak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya. Oikawa Tooru adalah teman pertamanya. Karena itu, dia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi semua ini... terutama jika mereka terlibat pertengkaran karena perbedaan pendapat seperti sekarang.

Walau begitu, ada yang Iwaizumi perlu pertanyakan.

Apa benar seperti ini rasanya ketika kau membuat temanmu menangis?

Tapi...

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Sesampainya di gazebo, Iwaizumi bisa melihat latihan kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Ayahnya memberi komentar-komentar sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya pada ketiga pemuda yang ada di sana.

Tapi, bahkan dari jarak yang jauh pun, Iwaizumi bisa melihat hanya Ushijima dan Tendou yang memperhatikan ayahnya.

Oikawa terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Iwaizumi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mata yang dipasangnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu terus diam memperhatikan Oikawa dengan khawatir sampai ayahnya memanggil, "Kau dari mana saja, Hajime?"

Ucapan ayahnya itu membuat Ushijima dan Tendou menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Oikawa... hanya tubuhnya saja yang terlihat berjengit kaget, namun dia enggan menoleh. Melihat itu, Iwaizumi diam sesaat sebelum dia menatap sang ayah.

"Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar," dustanya.

Kepala keluarga Iwaizumi itu pun tak menanyai lebih lanjut, dia mendengus lalu menatap ketiga muridnya, "Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu sore ini. Ingat, waktu latihan yang tersisa adalah seminggu lagi sebelum hari H. Siapkan fisik dan mental kalian."

Ucapan itu dibalas seadanya oleh tiga pemuda yang ada di sana. Setelahnya, kepala keluarga Iwaizumi itu pergi menjauh setelah mengatakan dia pulang duluan kepada mereka dan tentu saja anaknya.

Iwaizumi kembali berjalan mendekat ke gazebo. Dia bisa mendengar Tendou berkata, "Hoi, kau tidak apa-apa, Tooru?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Oikawa tak langsung menjawab, tapi dia menarik napas terlebih dahulu dan membuangnya, "Tidak apa-apa Tendou- _chan,_ aku hanya sedikit kelelahan," jawabnya dengan senyum hampa di wajahnya. Ushijima dan Tendou menatapnya tak yakin.

Kemudian Ushijima membuka mulutnya, "Ayo, kita langsung pulang—"

"Ah, Ushiwaka- _chan..._ " Oikawa langsung memotong perkataan temannya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "...aku ingin pulang sendiri saja."

Tentu saja Ushijima langsung tak setuju, "Kau sedang tidak stabil, Oikawa. Kami akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Tapi, bukan Oikawa namanya jika tidak keras kepala, "Tidak, Ushi—"

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang." Potong Iwaizumi kali ini, membuat Ushijima dan Tendou menatapnya sedikit kaget. Iwaizumi menatap mereka sebelum menatap punggung Oikawa yang masih membelakanginya.

Ushijima mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum dia ikut menatap Oikawa, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan sembari melihat Iwaizumi dan Oikawa bergantian.

Oikawa tidak menjawab apapun, tapi dia menghela napas panjang sebelum berdiri dari posisinya. Dia tidak mengiyakan tapi juga tidak menolak—entah kenapa.

Seakan mengerti, Tendou menarik lengan Ushijima lalu mereka turun dari gazebo, "Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya Hajime, Tooru. Hati-hati di jalan~" ucap Tendou sembari mendorong Ushijima untuk terus menjauh dari kedua pemuda yang sepertinya sedang bersitegang itu.

Meski mereka enggan menunjukkannya, tetap saja terlihat jelas.

Setidaknya bagi Tendou yang jauh lebih peka dibanding Ushijima.

Sepeninggal kedua teman mereka, Iwaizumi tetap diam di tempatnya. Menunggu Oikawa yang terlihat mengabaikan keberadaannya dan menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan beberapa barang. Setelahnya, Oikawa turun dari atas gazebo lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan sampai Iwaizumi yang juga masih diam berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan di dalam keheningan untuk beberapa waktu. Iwaizumi tahu ini jalan yang mengarah ke rumah Oikawa—setidaknya dia tahu alamatnya meski tak pernah melihatnya langsung, sehingga tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan soal tujuan mereka. Memegang sarung pedang di sisi kirinya, Iwaizumi berusaha meredam ketegangan yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya setiap dia melihat punggung Oikawa di depannya.

Sampai di belokan yang cukup sepi dari manusia berlalu lalang, akhirnya Iwaizumi membuka mulutnya, "Oikawa..." pemuda di depannya tidak langsung berhenti begitu saja, lalu dia menambahkan, "...aku minta maaf... soal tadi." Ucapnya dengan langkah yang dipercepat sehingga dia benar-benar tepat di belakang punggung Oikawa.

Iwaizumi nyaris berpikir Oikawa akan terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba dia berhenti sehingga Iwaizumi langsung reflek menahan dirinya agar tidak sampai menabrak tubuh di depannya. Oikawa tidak menoleh ketika dia bergumam pelan, "...Tadi?"

Napas Iwaizumi sedikit tercekat, tapi pada akhirnya dia menjawab, "...Ya, kata-kataku keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu."

Iwaizumi berjalan mendahului Oikawa sehingga kini dia berdiri di depan pemuda berambut cokelat alami yang masih enggan menatapnya itu. Layaknya seorang samurai yang selalu memegang kata-katanya dan bertanggung jawab pada setiap konsekuensi yang akan dia terima karena kesalahannya sendiri, Iwaizumi dapat mengucapkan semuanya dengan lancar meski sedikit terdengar getaran ketakutan di sana. Bagaimanapun juga, ini hal yang pertama baginya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Oikawa.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Oikawa membiarkan Iwaizumi tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik di depannya. Kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam akhirnya kehilangan kekuatannya, Oikawa memejamkan kedua matanya lelah dan menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian berjalan melewati Iwaizumi yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Lupakan saja—"

Kata-katanya tertahan ketika Iwaizumi memegang lengannya dengan kuat. Oikawa sedikit tersentak sehingga dia menoleh dan melihat Iwaizumi telah berdiri tegak dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau memang bilang lupakan saja, tapi aku ragu hubungan kita akan kembali seperti dulu setelah apa yang kukatakan."

Sesuatu mencubit keras hati Oikawa hingga dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mencoba menarik tangannya dari pegangan Iwaizumi namun percuma, perbedaan kekuatan dasar mereka terlalu jauh. Oikawa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali, "Bukankah melupakan adalah jalan yang terbaik? Lagipula ini salahku juga yang seenaknya terbawa suasana sehingga menceritakan semuanya padamu. Ini salahku yang mengira kalau kau mungkin akan membelaku di saat yang lain tidak."

Tangan Oikawa yang berada di genggaman Iwaizumi mulai terkepal erat.

"Kita berdua salah. Karena itu, lebih baik lupakan saja. Anggap pembicaraan tadi tak pernah terjadi," menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan senyum yang palsu, Oikawa menambahkan, "dengan begitu, kita bisa kembali ke hubungan kita yang dulu. Itu juga... jika kau mau." Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan di akhir katanya.

Mendengar ini, Iwaizumi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Oikawa sempat membuka mulutnya namun dia menutupnya lagi. Melihat ke sudut kirinya lalu menatap Iwaizumi di depannya. Kedua mata Oikawa setengah terpejam, menatap Iwaizumi dengan senyum lembut di wajah tampannya yang alami.

Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan... Iwaizumi benci senyuman itu.

"Kau membenciku, 'kan? Aku kotor di matamu."

Iwaizumi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam, "Jadi, itu yang kau pikirkan." Gumamnya pelan. Dia melemaskan pegangan tangannya sehingga Oikawa bisa menarik tangannya sendiri. Oikawa hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mereka tetap di sana, berdiri berhadapan namun tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mencoba kembali menjadi dirinya yang selalu terlihat tenang, Oikawa kembali memasang senyum di wajahnya, "Sampai bertemu besok, Iwa- _chan._ "

Oikawa berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia telah melangkah sekali... dua kali... tiga kali... dan seterusnya. Oikawa terus memegang bagian lengannya yang baru saja dipegang erat oleh Iwaizumi sebelumnya. Mengelusnya pelan, merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan lain dari bagian itu bahkan meskipun sudah tak ada tangan Iwaizumi di sana.

Kenapa... terasa begitu berat?

Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Lupakan.

Lupakan.

Lupakan.

Ini jalan terbaik... sebelum Iwaizumi benar-benar membencinya seperti yang dia takutkan—

"Sesungguhnya saat ayah menunjukmu pertama kali untuk berperan sebagai istri di festival itu... aku merasa setuju dengannya jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam."

Perkataan seseorang di belakangnya membuat Oikawa membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan berhenti. Belum lagi dengan tangan yang meremas kuat bagian belakang kimononya. Menahannya tetap di tempat.

"Kau cantik." Laki-laki itu meremas kain kimono di tangannya semakin kuat hingga kusut, "Aku tahu pikiran ini salah. Kau laki-laki sepertiku. Tidak mungkin aku menganggapmu cantik. Tapi... aku tidak bisa mencari kata lain yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatmu."

Warna merah memenuhi kedua pipi Iwaizumi Hajime yang mulai menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kenapa harus dia yang mengatakan semua ini!?

"Tapi, meskipun aku merasa kau pantas mendapatkan peran ini, aku juga kesal." Iwaizumi menurunkan tangannya. Dia melihat ke arah lain ketika Oikawa berbalik dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang didengarnya.

"Sebagai istri di _Onda Matsuri_ , kau akan menikah dengan pria lain. Kau akan tidur di bawah pria lain. Semua orang akan melihatmu. Meskipun di ritual ini kau memakai topeng dan gerakan intim yang dilakukan hanya sekedar gerakan semu, tetap saja aku pasti akan benci melihatnya."

Lalu dia kembali menatap Oikawa dengan tatapan marah, "Tapi kemudian kau mengatakan semua itu tidak masalah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah jika mendengar itu!?" teriaknya.

Oikawa benar-benar terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baik dia dan Iwaizumi, wajah mereka sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Iwaizumi yang membuang wajahnya lebih dulu. Dia menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Berusaha menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar semakin keras dan cepat.

Iwaizumi membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan menatap sampingnya, "Bagiku, seks hanya dilakukan atas dasar cinta yang saling berbalas dan sesuatu yang sangat privasi." Dia melirik Oikawa yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah memerah sebelum mendecih dan kembali melihat ke arah lain.

Tenangkan diri, tenang.

Sekali lagi Iwaizumi menekankan di kepalanya... tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya dan dia harus bisa menghargai itu.

Bahkan meskipun orang itu adalah Oikawa Tooru.

"Tapi, itu hanya pendapatku seorang. Jika kau memang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Oikawa terkesiap mendengar ini, "Iwa- _chan—_ "

"Diam! Aku belum selesai!" tanpa memberi kesempatan, Iwaizumi yang masih tenggelam di dalam rasa malunya itu langsung menutup muka Oikawa dengan telapak tangannya. Dia semakin tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya dan ini bukan pertanda yang bagus. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum dia meledak dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Iwaizumi mendecih sebelum berbicara, "Aku sudah memutuskan ini... aku tidak akan datang untuk melihat latihanmu lagi. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aku tidak akan mendorong perasaan egoisku yang sepihak menginginkanmu berhenti memerankan istri di sini. Kuharap apapun pilihanmu... kau bisa melakukannya dengan maksimal dan tidak mengecewakan."

"Iwa- _chan—_ "

Menarik tangannya dari wajah Oikawa yang terus berontak, Iwaizumi memindahkan tangannya itu ke atas kepala Oikawa. Memberantakkan rambut cokelat yang berombak itu dengan kuat hingga pemuda malang tersebut dipaksa menunduk. Iwaizumi sengaja melakukannya agar Oikawa tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah... tapi juga mungkin karena dia masih ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Rasa kesal karena terlambat mengakui segalanya.

Seminggu lagi sebelum _Onda Matsuri_ tiba...tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Oikawa mundur dari perannya lalu menghancurkan segala usaha yang telah dibangun oleh Ushijima, Tendou, dan juga ayahnya sendiri, 'kan?

Iwaizumi terus meremas rambut cokelat Oikawa di tangannya dan mencegah Oikawa untuk menegakkan kepalanya. Di saat itulah, Iwaizumi tersenyum hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Beri aku pertunjukan yang terbaik. Jangan melakukannya dengan setengah hati. Jadikan _Onda Matsuri_ pertamaku begitu berkesan hingga aku tak bisa melupakannya." Iwaizumi sedikit maju sehingga kepalanya berada tepat di depan bahu Oikawa. Sedikit ragu, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghirup pelan wangi khas rambut Oikawa di samping wajahnya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku pasti akan datang menonton."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Iwaizumi kemudian melepaskan pegangannya sehingga Oikawa bisa langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Mengesampingkan ekspresi kesal yang dipasangnya, Iwaizumi bisa melihat warna merah yang menghiasi wajah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Iwaizumi mendengus menahan tawa.

"Sampai jumpa di hari festival, _Ahokawa._ "

Oikawa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia ingin protes tapi Iwaizumi sudah lebih dulu melambaikan tangannya sekali lalu langsung berbalik cepat. Dia berlari begitu cepat dengan sandal kayu yang melingkari kedua kakinya hingga menghilang begitu saja di ujung belokan gang. Oikawa menggertakkan giginya kesal lalu menyadari bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh Iwaizumi kini bertambah dan semuanya... terasa panas.

Akh, tidak... tidak...

Iwaizumi sialan.

Tidak tahan lagi, Oikawa menutup wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah dengan kedua tangannya lalu duduk berjongkok di tengah jalan. Menatap jalanan beraspal di bawahnya, Oikawa menggerutu kesal.

"Kau jahat sekali, Iwa- _chan._ "

Perasaan berbunga yang menggelikan namun membuat semuanya menjadi terasa begitu ringan secara mendadak ini...

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas perkataanmu."

...apa namanya?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu... _Onda Matsuri_ telah siap dilaksanakan.

Ketiga penari utama yang telah siap di kuil itu kini mengenakan kostum mereka masing-masing, tak lupa dengan topeng yang mereka kenakan untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Kostum sang suami—Ushijima Wakatoshi—adalah kimono laki-laki resmi yang biasa digunakan untuk pernikahan dan berwarna hitam sepenuhnya, bagian bawahnya dilipat ke atas agar dia bisa bergerak bebas selama pertunjukan berlangsung dengan dua celana yang telah menutupi kedua kakinya.

Kostum orang tua—Tendou Satori—adalah kimono yang biasa digunakan oleh pria yang sudah tua. Bagian luarnya tidak dikaitkan dengan sabuk sementara di dalamnya dia memakai kaos dalam yang biasa dipakai pria dewasa. Dia memakai celana dan sandal kayu seperti yang dikenakan Ushijima.

Kostum sang istri—Oikawa Tooru—adalah kimono perempuan resmi yang tentu saja juga biasa digunakan untuk pernikahan. Bedanya kimono ini berwarna dasar hitam dengan corak bunga di atasnya. Tidak seperti kimono pria, kimono perempuan ini tetap dibiarkan apa adanya, menutupi kedua kaki Oikawa agar tetap terlihat feminim dari luar. Oikawa juga masih memakai kaos kaki dan sandal kayu di balik kimononya.

Yang sama dari kostum mereka bertiga adalah mereka memakai topeng _oni_ khas Jepang yang masing-masing berbeda warna dan sarung kepala untuk menutupi rambut mereka agar semakin sulit dikenali orang-orang di luar.

Pendeta kuil telah memberi tanda. Ketiga penari yang telah menunggu dengan duduk di pinggir panggung itu mulai berdiri menyambut rombongan yang baru saja kembali setelah melakukan ritual penanaman.

Setelah berbagai macam doa dibacakan, Oikawa dan Ushijima mulai berjalan beriringan ke tengah panggung lalu duduk bersimpuh. Menghadap pendeta kuil sebagai penghulu mereka. Di sini mereka akan dinikahkan dan sah menjadi suami istri di depan para pengunjung.

Dan karena hubungan mereka telah sah sebagai sepasang suami istri, Oikawa dan Ushijima mulai dengan saling memegang tangan satu sama lain. Mereka memakai topeng yang menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka masing-masing, hanya kedua mata mereka yang dapat bertemu saat ini. Sepanjang tarian berlangsung, mereka tidak membutuhkan dialog, hanya gerakan tubuh mereka yang berbicara dan dilihat penonton.

Ushijima bisa merasakan tangan Oikawa yang bergetar di genggamannya. Menyadari itu, Ushijima menatap Oikawa dari balik topengnya sembari mengeratkan genggamannya. Mencoba menenangkan teman semasa kecilnya tersebut. Sementara itu, Tendou yang berperan menjadi orang tua telah menjalankan bagiannya dengan mengitari mereka berdua. Dari balik topeng, dia dapat melihat ketegangan yang dirasakan kedua pengantin itu. Namun saat ini tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyemangati kedua tokoh utama di pertunjukan ini dari jauh.

Waktu seminggu cukup untuk Ushijima dan Tendou menyadari ada perubahan yang paling mendasar dari dalam diri Oikawa. Terlebih ditambah hilangnya Iwaizumi yang membuat semua kecurigaan mereka semakin jelas. Mereka berdua tak pernah mengutarakannya secara gamblang, tapi dengan cepat mereka mengetahui perasaan khusus Oikawa pada samurai muda yang harus mereka akui rupawan itu.

Meski yang bersangkutan masih enggan mengakuinya sih.

Yang jelas, secara profesional, mereka telah siap masuk ke tahap dimana orang tua akan mendorong anaknya untuk segera melakukan hubungan intim. Kemudian sang suami akan menggoda istrinya sampai dia mau membaringkan diri di tengah panggung dan membuka diri untuknya. Mereka sudah berlatih adegan ini hingga tak terhitung berapa kali tapi itu seharusnya cukup untuk menguatkan mental mereka pada hari ini.

Oikawa tahu dimana orang yang paling mengganggu konsentrasinya hari ini berada. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Oikawa tidak akan melirik ke arah tersebut. Merasakan tatapan intensnya saja sudah cukup membuat gerakan tubuhnya semakin kaku.

Sampai akhirnya, Oikawa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya. Sorak sorai pengunjung mulai menggema di sekitar kuil ketika Oikawa akhirnya menurut dan membuka kedua kakinya. Namun saat melakukan itu, tak sengaja Oikawa menoleh ke samping agar tak melihat Ushijima yang telah memegang kedua lututnya dan masuk di antara kedua kakinya.

Di balik topeng, kedua mata Oikawa bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam Iwaizumi yang duduk di baris paling depan bersama sang ayah di sampingnya.

Menyadari tatapan Oikawa padanya membuat Iwaizumi sedikit kaget, meski akhirnya samurai muda tersebut tetap tersenyum... seolah memberi dukungan kepada pemuda berambut cokelat alami itu.

Senyuman yang... justru membuat Oikawa Tooru merasa tercekik hingga susah bernapas.

"Iwa... _chan..._ "

Seketika... dia merasa kotor.

Apakah Iwaizumi benar?

Dia memang—

Secara reflek, Oikawa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan tubuh Ushijima di atasnya. Melihat ini, Ushijima sedikit kaget—begitu pula Tendou—karena seharusnya orang yang berperan menjadi istri cukup memasrahkan dirinya di bawah suami yang akan menahan tubuhnya di atas sang istri. Kedua tangan istri cukup diam di sisi-sisi kepalanya atau menutup topeng di wajahnya dengan gerakan seolah dia malu.

Tentu saja melihat ini, ayah Iwaizumi menegang, nyaris saja dia berteriak seandainya dia lupa bahwa saat ini mereka berada di pertunjukan yang sebenarnya. Iwaizumi sendiri langsung kehilangan senyumannya dan menatap Oikawa khawatir. Tendou sempat panik namun dia berhasil membuat gerakan-gerakan lucu seolah menutupi adegan intim yang dilakukan suami istri tersebut membuat para penonton yang sempat bingung itu kini tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Ushijima tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbisik, "Oikawa..." panggilnya. Mendengar ini, Oikawa terkesiap dan kembali membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya yang menahan dada Ushijima di atasnya kembali bergetar sebelum akhirnya dia meremas kimono Ushijima itu. Seolah menunjukkan pada para penonton bahwa sang istri sengaja menarik kimono suami saat mereka melakukan seks.

Tentu saja teriakan penonton langsung terdengar meriah. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan kencang hingga terdengar bergemuruh. Sampai suara musik yang seharusnya mengiringi pertunjukan ini terasa menghilang begitu saja.

Oikawa menggertakkan giginya di balik topengnya. Suara yang sangat kencang ini membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

 _Kenapa aku melakukan ini?_

 _Kenapa aku membuka kakiku seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa aku membiarkan mereka menontonku?_

 _Kemana—_

"Jangan..." Ushiijima sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar suara Oikawa lebih jelas di tengah gemuruh penonton yang menyoraki mereka, "...melihatku."

— _harga diriku?_

Mendengar ini, Ushijima menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Oikawa untuk digenggamnya sebelum mengarahkan lengannya untuk menutupi kedua mata Oikawa sendiri. Lalu kedua tangan Ushijima menutup kedua telinga Oikawa agar meminimalisir suara-suara penonton yang menggoda mereka... seakan pemeran istri itu memang melakukan semua ini atas dasar keinginannya sendiri.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Oikawa."

Pertunjukan terus berlangsung hingga sampai ke akhir acara, ketiga tokoh utama itu dipersilahkan duduk kembali di pinggir panggung. Tapi, tidak dengan Oikawa yang tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung berdiri lalu keluar panggung melalui pintu belakang.

Tentu saja hal ini sebenarnya tidak sopan karena _Onda Matsuri_ belum sepenuhnya selesai, tapi Ushijima dan Tendou tahu mereka tak akan bisa menghentikan Oikawa meskipun ingin. Akhirnya kedua teman baik itu memilih mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan aneh yang diarahkan ke mereka.

Lagipula... mereka tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang dibutuhkan Oikawa Tooru saat ini.

Setidaknya Ushijima dan Tendou bisa bernapas lega begitu mereka melirik tempat duduk Iwaizumi Hajime yang juga telah kosong.

 **#**

"OIKAWA!"

Berteriak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat kerongkongan Iwaizumi terasa mengering. Dia menelan ludahnya sebelum kembali mencari di sekelilingnya, "OI! _AHOKAWA—_ "

"Kau berisik, Iwa- _chan._ "

Suara yang menggumam itu membuat Iwaizumi yang sedang menyeka keringatnya tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di taman tempatnya berada sekarang, Iwaizumi bisa melihat Oikawa duduk di dekat salah satu pohon yang paling besar di taman ini. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya, dagunya disandarkan di atas lututnya tersebut. Penutup kepalanya telah menghilang entah kemana, topeng yang seharusnya dikenakannya kini tersangkut di samping kepalanya.

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Oikawa tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Dia seperti sengaja mengabaikan ekspresi khawatir yang dipasang Iwaizumi saat menghampirinya dengan langkah yang dihentakkan keras.

Tapi, senyum Oikawa itu akhirnya hilang tergantikan dengan teriakan nyeri ketika Iwaizumi memukul kepalanya keras, "Bodoh! Keluar di tengah acara seperti itu, apa yang kau pikirkan!?"

Oikawa mengusap bekas pukulan Iwaizumi padanya, "Sakit _,_ " keluhnya. Lalu dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisi Iwaizumi berada, "Terserah aku mau keluar kapan saja, 'kan? Lagipula aku mulai bosan dengan pertunjukannya. Lebih baik aku keluar sekarang daripada aku tertidur di sana nanti." Gerutunya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Iwaizumi, "Apa kau lupa dengan pesanku untuk jangan melakukannya dengan setengah hati, hah?" tanyanya kesal.

Oikawa tidak merespon.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu memilih jalanmu sendiri," Iwaizumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kemana semangatmu kemarin itu, bodoh?" tanyanya.

Mendengus kesal karena Oikawa masih tidak membalas, akhirnya Iwaizumi membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo, lekas kembali—"

"Iwa- _chan,_ " panggilan Oikawa membuat gerakan Iwaizumi yang akan melangkah itu terhenti, "aku ingin cepat-cepat melepas kimono perempuan yang menyusahkan ini. _Obi-_ nya sangat ketat, aku jadi susah bergerak." Ucapnya.

Tanpa berbalik, Iwaizumi membalas, "Justru karena itu, ayo segera kembali ke kuil sekarang—"

"Taman ini... lebih dekat dengan rumahmu, 'kan?"

Iwaizumi tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang meskipun Oikawa telah meraih bagian belakang kimono yang dikenakannya dan menariknya hingga kusut.

"Aku ingin segera melepasnya, Iwa- _chan._ Aku tak tahan lagi."

Kini tangan Oikawa yang meremas kimono laki-laki di depannya itu bergetar... membuat Iwaizumi membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Berkat kau, aku merasa begitu kotor sekarang... haha. Lucu sekali."

Sampai akhirnya... Oikawa berdiri dari posisinya. Entah Iwaizumi menyadarinya atau tidak ketika laki-laki berambut cokelat alami yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung bergerak memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekatkan bagian tubuh depannya serapat mungkin dengan punggung lelaki yang lebih kekar berkat latihan samurai yang selama ini dilakukannya. Mencari kehangatan yang baru.

Iwaizumi hanya diam, membiarkan Oikawa menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Oikawa menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di samping leher Iwaizumi. Menghirup bau yang akan segera mengikatnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Bau maskulin yang akan sangat dia sukai.

"Kau mau tanggung jawab 'kan, Iwa- _chan?_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Mempertanyakan lagi apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini membuat Iwaizumi meremas kepalanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Apa benar ini tidak apa-apa? Apa ini adalah pilihan yang benar?

Tapi, Iwaizumi seharusnya tahu bahwa semua pilihannya itu akan terbang seperti abu ketika dia membuka mata dan melihat Oikawa membuka kimononya perlahan tapi pasti di depannya. Iwaizumi menelan ludahnya sebelum membuka mulutnya. Oikawa mulai dengan membuka _obi_ di pinggangnya lalu menjatuhkannya. Dia membuka lapisan pertama kimononya ketika dia menyadari tatapan intens Iwaizumi padanya lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan seringainya yang menggoda namun juga mengejek.

"Aku juga laki-laki lho, tak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu, 'kan?" tersentak mendengar suara Oikawa, Iwaizumi mengangkat kepalanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam sebelum membuang wajahnya yang memerah dengan kesal, "Oh ayolah Iwa- _chan,_ kalau kau gugup seperti itu aku jadi benar-benar seperti istrimu di sini dan—"

Tatapan terkejut Iwaizumi yang melihat ke arahnya membuat Oikawa menghentikan kata-katanya. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi _awkward._ Dan entah kemana kepercayaan diri Oikawa di awal sehingga wajahnya ikut memerah dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk Oikawa kembali mengangkat kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Iwa- _chan,_ " membuka lapisan kimono terakhir sehingga dada bidangnya yang berkulit lebih putih dari Iwaizumi itu terekspos. Oikawa menjatuhkan seluruh kain yang berada di tubuhnya itu ke bawah. Terakhir, dia melucuti celana dalamnya sehingga Iwaizumi melihat tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun, "aku harus minta maaf padamu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Iwaizumi teralihkan dari kenyataan lalu menatap Oikawa yang masih melihat lantai di bawahnya, "Minta maaf... untuk apa?"

Tertawa kecil, Oikawa melangkah sehingga kini dia benar-benar berada di depan Iwaizumi. Dia menurunkan sebelah lututnya ke atas _futon_ , tepat di samping kaki Iwaizumi yang sedang duduk bersila di tepi _futon_ tersebut, "Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak awal dan mungkin juga... aku sadar bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama," Iwaizumi sedikit tersentak mendengar ini namun dia tetap diam ketika Oikawa mulai memegang sisi-sisi wajahnya.

"Tapi mengesampingkan itu semua, aku tetap melakukan seks di depan orang-orang."

Mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka, Oikawa memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Maafkan aku."

Napas mereka bertemu di udara. Saling menyatu membentuk jenis udara yang baru namun menenangkan. Keduanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya Iwaizumi memegang tangan kanan Oikawa. Menariknya agar lepas dari sisi wajahnya.

"Bodoh. Itu hanya tarian. Lagipula kau masih memakai pakaian saat melakukannya, apa itu yang dinamakan melakukan seks di depan orang-orang?" tanya Iwaizumi. Menatap lurus kedua mata Oikawa yang terbuka di atasnya.

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Aku juga salah. Terlalu sensitif hanya karena masalah seperti ini sampai meluapkan segalanya padamu," menghela napas kasar, Iwaizumi membiarkan tubuh Oikawa turun dan duduk di atas kedua pahanya, "kalau tahu kau akan memikirkannya sampai seperti ini, seharusnya aku bisa lebih menahan diriku lagi."

"Iwa- _chan_ —"

"Lagipula—" tangan Iwaizumi meraih belakang leher Oikawa, mengusapnya pelan sebelum mendorongnya agar wajah mereka semakin dekat, "—yang benar-benar melakukan seks denganmu adalah aku seorang, 'kan?"

Oikawa mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan lalu menatap Iwaizumi di bawahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mencium bibir samurai muda tersebut. Iwaizumi ikut membuka mulutnya, menjadikan ciuman kedua pemuda itu menjadi tak beraturan, hanya fokus mencari rasa satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Oikawa membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan membiarkan lidah Iwaizumi masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Perlakuan ini membuat Oikawa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Iwaizumi sementara tangan Iwaizumi yang satu tetap di sisi wajah Oikawa dan satunya lagi meraba pinggang putih di depannya. Tubuh Oikawa semakin menempel pada tubuh Iwaizumi yang masih memakai kimononya lengkap. Hal ini membuat Iwaizumi kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga dia tiduran di atas _futon_ , membiarkan Oikawa masih mencium bibirnya di atas tubuhnya.

Selagi mereka berciuman, Oikawa mulai meremas kimono Iwaizumi di bawahnya. Sedikit ceroboh untuk membuka balutan kain itu di saat dia harus menerima lidah Iwaizumi yang mulai mendominasinya. Oikawa mencoba melepas ciumannya untuk bernapas. Namun ketika dia baru saja menarik napas sekali, Iwaizumi sudah kembali menekankan bibir mereka lagi lalu dengan tangan tetap di sisi kepala Oikawa, Iwaizumi membalikkan posisi mereka. Oikawa kini berada di bawahnya, kedua tangannya kini berpindah kembali memeluk leher Iwaizumi di atasnya.

Kali ini Iwaizumi yang melepas ciumannya, dia duduk tegak melepaskan kimononya yang mulai berantakan sementara dia melihat ke bawah dimana Oikawa telah terbaring di bawahnya, kedua kaki di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Siap menerimanya kapan saja. Oikawa menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Menatap Iwaizumi di atasnya dengan pandangan kabur yang mengharapkan sesuatu.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu meraih sisi kimono Iwaizumi yang bisa diraihnya, "Cepatlah... Iwa- _chan._ " Bisiknya.

Wajah Iwaizumi kembali memerah dan dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya meski dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa aku tertarik padamu."

"Hm?" Oikawa memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan senyum lelah di wajahnya dan dadanya yang naik turun karena masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu, "Tentu saja karena pesonaku terlalu kuat untuk ditolak, 'kan?"

Iwaizumi mendengus, " _Ahokawa._ " Bisiknya dengan ekspresi kesal—meski nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan itu. Dia telah melepaskan kimononya dan menjatuhkannya ke samping _futon_ , menjadikan dirinya juga sama seperti Oikawa sekarang, tidak ada sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa jalan setelah ini."

Oikawa hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, meminta Iwaizumi kembali mendekat. Iwaizumi kembali mencium bibir Oikawa sekilas sebelum dia mulai turun dan mencium leher pemuda berambut cokelat alami itu. Oikawa menengadahkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan—setidaknya sampai Iwaizumi memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut Oikawa.

"Jangan ditahan." Perintahnya ketika bibirnya mulai sampai di tengkuk Oikawa. Menghisap daerah itu lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menggigitnya.

"Gguh—ngh!" Oikawa reflek menggigit jempol Iwaizumi di mulutnya. Meski tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya berdarah.

Iwaizumi sendiri tidak berhenti hanya di satu titik saja. Dia kembali berpindah, memenuhi tengkuk Oikawa yang putih bersih itu dengan tandanya. Iwaizumi kemudian menarik tangannya dari mulut Oikawa lalu mulai meraba dada putih di bawahnya. Merasakan lekukan otot yang tidak terlalu keras seperti miliknya sendiri.

Desahan Oikawa memenuhi kamar Iwaizumi. Kedua kaki Oikawa di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya telah bergerak memberantakkan selimut _futon_ di bawahnya. Mencoba mengaitkan kedua kakinya di belakang punggung Iwaizumi, meminta laki-laki itu semakin mendekat padanya.

Sesuai permintaannya, Iwaizumi menurut dan memajukan tubuhnya. Meski begitu, tangannya yang memegang milik Oikawa yang telah menegang membuat Oikawa membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"I-Iwa- _chan—_ ngh!" remasan kuat Iwaizumi membuat Oikawa reflek mengangkat tubuhnya naik dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Iwaizumi turun dan mulai mencium _nipple_ Oikawa, menghisapnya kuat. Sementara tangannya di bawah sana memusatkan tenaganya untuk mengurut dan memijat milik pemuda di bawahnya.

Oikawa terus mendesah semakin keras dan mulai meraih rambut Iwaizumi, menjambaknya kuat. Oikawa menggertakkan giginya ketika dia akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi tangan Iwaizumi. Melepaskan dada Oikawa dari mulutnya, Iwaizumi kemudian mengumpulkan cairan di tangannya, menyentuh lubang di bawah sana yang telah berkedut memintanya masuk.

"Tahan," bisik Iwaizumi lalu mendorong jari tengahnya masuk hingga Oikawa mendesis. Tangan Oikawa mulai berpindah pada punggung Iwaizumi dan mencakarnya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya cakaran itu semakin menguat begitu Iwaizumi menambahkan dua jari dan menggerakkannya seperti gunting.

"Ah! Ah! Di... Di sana..." bisik Oikawa ambigu. Iwaizumi mengangguk dan menyentuhnya lagi untuk memastikannya. Setelah menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali, akhirnya Iwaizumi menarik jarinya keluar dari lubang Oikawa lalu mempersiapkan miliknya sendiri.

Tapi, Oikawa dengan cepat bangkit lalu mencium bibir Iwaizumi lagi hingga samurai muda itu sempat merasa kaget namun akhirnya dia menerimanya. Meski begitu, saat Iwaizumi lengah, Oikawa membalik posisi mereka sehingga Iwaizumi yang tidur di bawahnya. Milik pria itu telah menegang sepenuhnya membuat Oikawa tertawa, "Aku ragu benda sebesar ini bisa masuk ke dalamku."

Wajah Iwaizumi kembali kesal namun memerah, "Oikawa—"

Berada di atas perut Iwaizumi, Oikawa pun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Iwaizumi berjengit kaget begitu ujung miliknya bertemu dengan lubang Oikawa yang perlahan tapi pasti terbuka kemudian menghisapnya ke dalam. Kedua tangan laki-laki beriris hitam _onyx_ itu meremas paha putih Oikawa—tak peduli seandainya dia akan meninggalkan bekas di sana. Oikawa terus menurunkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam setelah beberapa kali dia melewati rasa sakit karena dipaksa membuka lebar.

Mereka berdua saling mengatur napas. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua, tapi entah bagaimana semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar. Seolah... mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan akan melakukan ini suatu hari nanti. Oikawa duduk di atas Iwaizumi, penuh akan milik lelaki itu di dalam dirinya. Meski tubuhnya bergetar, Oikawa tertawa pelan.

"Benar-benar masuk," bisiknya di sela-sela napasnya. Iwaizumi hanya diam sambil mengatur napasnya ketika Oikawa menurunkan tubuhnya, memeluk Iwaizumi di bawahnya, "dengan begini... aku bisa tenang, 'kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, 'kan?"

Iwaizumi menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia menjambak rambut Oikawa hingga pemuda itu merintih, memaksa kepalanya terangkat lalu kembali mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Oikawa hanya bisa mendesah di tengah ciumannya, kedua tangannya meraih punggung Iwaizumi dan mencakarnya untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh.

Pemuda bermata elang itu kembali di posisi duduk, dia menuntun Oikawa untuk naik turun di atasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Desahan keras Oikawa memekakan telinganya, sementara Iwaizumi menahan desahannya sendiri dengan menggigit tengkuk putih di depannya. Oikawa memeluk tubuh Iwaizumi semakin erat, meredam desahannya di leher Iwaizumi. Kembali mencium bau Iwaizumi yang dapat menenangkannya.

"Iwa- _chan!_ " Oikawa berteriak ketika dirinya kembali datang. Iwaizumi mendorong tubuh Oikawa agar kembali tiduran sehingga dia bisa lebih leluasa mendorong miliknya ke dalam dengan kuat. Merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika dia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Oikawa yang mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dia mendapatkan klimaks yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

Oikawa terbaring lemas di atas _futon,_ klimaks untuk kedua kalinya dan berada di posisi 'penerima' tak disangka akan menguras tenaganya sampai seperti ini. Keduanya mengatur napas untuk beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Iwaizumi memajukan tubuhnya, mengendus leher Oikawa di bawahnya.

"Kau masih bisa lanjut?"

Masih mengelus rambut pria di lehernya, Oikawa sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata itu hingga wajahnya memerah. Dia kemudian tertawa dan meremas kepala Iwaizumi di pelukannya, "Aah, memiliki suami seperti Iwa- _chan_ pasti melelahkan~" Iwaizumi mengerang jengkel lalu menarik tubuhnya paksa dari pelukan Oikawa yang masih tertawa. Namun tatapan seriusnya yang menatap lurus pria di bawahnya membuat Oikawa berhenti tertawa.

"...Aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar jadi milikku. Atau itu tidak perlu?"

Ucapan yang diakhiri pertanyaan itu membuat Oikawa mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali dengan senyum bodohnya. Bibirnya kemudian terkatup rapat lalu bergetar, mendengus menahan tawa hingga membuat Iwaizumi bingung melihatnya. Oikawa kemudian mendorong tubuhnya lagi ke atas untuk mencium bibir dingin itu. Cukup lama mereka beradu lidah, sampai akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas.

Walau tidak benar-benar terpisah karena dia menggigit bibir bawah Iwaizumi. Menariknya pelan sebelum melepasnya.

Pada akhirnya siapa yang lebih mengundang di hubungan ini akan terlihat.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kalian tidak kaget?" Oikawa Tooru yang mengenakan kimono _casual_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku bilang aku akan berhenti menjadi penari _Onda Matsuri_ lho!"

Ushijima Wakatoshi hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, Tendou Satori mengedipkan kedua matanya malas. Mereka berdua bertatapan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Oikawa di depan mereka lalu Tendou lebih dulu berbicara, "Setelah melihatmu di pertunjukan kemarin, lantas apa yang kami harapkan? Justru kami lebih kaget kalau kau tetap menjadi penari di sini." Ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, Oikawa kemudian tertawa kaku lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Oh, apa dia memang sejelas itu? Tapi, Tendou sendiri memang terkenal dengan prediksinya yang selalu tepat sasaran jadi Oikawa tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya juga. Ushijima? Ah, paling juga dia diberi tahu oleh Tendou.

"Pilihan memang ada di tanganmu," Ushijima akhirnya berbicara. Dia menatap serius Oikawa di depannya, "tapi menurutku... kau seharusnya kembali menjadi penari _Onda Matsuri._ Peran istri sangat cocok untukmu, Oikawa."

Tentu saja Oikawa hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Kau akan menemukan penggantiku yang lebih baik, Ushiwaka- _chan,_ " ucapnya. Lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "lagipula aku tidak bisa mengkhianatinya lagi. Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" teriak Oikawa sembari berbalik dengan cepat.

"Yaa, sampaikan salamku padanya, Tooru," ucap Tendou santai sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dia kemudian melirik Ushijima yang masih memasang wajah ngambeknya dan tak mengatakan apapun, "Hei, Wakatoshi?"

"...Dia seharusnya kembali jadi penari saja."

Mendengar ini, Tendou hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah, kehidupan baru mereka akan dimulai kembali.

Di tempat lain, Oikawa kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Berhenti begitu melihat pintu ruang latihan yang terbuka lebar lalu seseorang sedang berlatih mengayunkan pedang kayu dengan beberapa murid di belakangnya.

Satu tebasan terakhir, Iwaizumi Hajime kemudian berhenti dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Istirahat lima belas menit." Ucapnya lalu disambut respon serentak oleh para murid ayahnya yang kini juga diajari olehnya. Iwaizumi mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuknya lalu meletakkan pedang kayunya ketika dia melihat Oikawa melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Iwaizumi kemudian berjalan keluar tempat latihannya tersebut, dia sedikit menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan berhenti," tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Oikawa menambahkan, "Tapi, aku masih belum yakin apa aku bisa menceritakan tentang permasalahanku di dunia militer pada mereka. Mungkin lain kali saja," ucapnya.

Iwaizumi hanya diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau bisa menceritakan pada mereka kapan saja, aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti. Kau sudah bersama mereka lebih lama dibanding denganku." Lalu dia menghela napas.

"Aku mungkin belum bisa banyak membantumu sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan menganggap apa yang kau lakukan itu selalu benar. Aku pasti akan menghajarmu kalau menurutku apa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Kau masih bodoh dan selalu seenakmu sendiri, tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan tersesat di jalanmu lagi." Tambah Iwaizumi lagi dengan sinis.

Meskipun begitu, ketika mendengar ini... Oikawa tertawa.

"Tapi, jika saat itu datang lagi, Iwa- _chan_ akan menemaniku, 'kan?"

Menatap kedua mata Oikawa yang begitu yakin akan dirinya membuat Iwaizumi sedikit membuka mulutnya

"Karena itu... aku tidak akan takut."

Oikawa tertawa lalu menunjukkan senyuman lebar dengan deretan gigi putihnya sementara Iwaizumi kembali menutup mulutnya. Sedikit kesal, pria berambut hitam cepak itu menjulurkan tangannya dan meremas kepala Oikawa. Memaksanya kembali menunduk sembari mengacak rambut cokelat yang berombak itu dengan kencang.

"Waa, hentikan Iwa- _chan—_ "

"Diam." Tangannya itu kini berpindah pada belahan kimono di dada Oikawa lalu menariknya, kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mendapatkan ciuman ini, Oikawa memang sempat terkejut. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menikmati ciuman dengan kekasihnya yang kasar itu.

Meremas bagian belakang kimono yang digunakan Iwaizumi, Oikawa tahu dia tidak ingin melepaskan ini. Tapi, baik dia sendiri maupun Iwaizumi... tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan.

Pada _Onda Matsuri,_ mereka bertemu dan cerita ini dimulai...

...lalu, dimanakah dan bagaimana cerita mereka akan berakhir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So, if I keep lying too much like Cinderella**_

 _ **I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face**_

 _ **I'm really scared and I have no clue what to do**_

 _ **But I hope I don't end up just like her too**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So, before that happens...**_

 _ **...won't you come and rescue me?**_

 _\- Miku-tan (Romeo and Cinderella [English Version])  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelar akhirnya _finally..._ #tepar sumpah ini ngepas banget sama deadline maafkan akuh ;;_;; Terima kasih sudah _commish_ ya Auliaa! Semoga kamu dan juga _readers_ lainnya suka dengan fic ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo ehehehe. Aku jadi makin suka IwaOi ini bagaimana... tanggung jawab kamu sini _(:"3

Untuk informasi _Onda Matsuri_ di sini bisa dicari sendiri di _google_ ya hahaks. Kemaren aku sengaja nyari dengan kata kunci 'festival Jepang yang nunjukin adegan intim' lol biar jabarin ceritanya enak— #heh Tapi karena aku sendiri belum pernah melihat langsung festival ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata maupun urutan festival dan sejenisnya. Anggap aja ini _Onda Matsuri_ versi Kira Desuke 'v')b #dihajar

Sesuai judulnya yaitu _**LOST**_ , selamat tersesat ria dengan _ending-_ nya HAHA #PLAK

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau _review, fave,_ dan _alert. It's really appreciated, thank you!_


End file.
